Pandora's Box
by Addy Myeni
Summary: A!Light. Light is not only Kira, but a famous teenage detective, who L enlists in his team to capture the mass murderer. But is he really even Light Yagami? Beyond says that he isn't, but why should he listen to a known murderer, whose escaped from prison and is killing again, no less? Light's not sure he even knows what's right anymore.


**This is a story I started writing a year ago, but ultimately took down. I found it again, and decided that I might continue/rewrite it.**

* * *

Beyond's parents deaths had not shocked him all that much. He had seen their numbers sink lower and lower, and even though he had not known that it would be their death that would happen, he had known that something would happen when the numbers reached zero. First his father had been in an attempted mugging and was then murdered when the mugger found he had no money on him. Then his mother had walked in front of a train, masked by her sorrow over her husband's death. But was Beyond at all upset over their deaths? No, not really. All he cared about was that he was being sent to an orphanage on the other side of the planet, only because he had gotten near perfect marks on a mysterious test given to him by the social worker. No one had even bothered telling him why the test meant he had to go to some place called Wammy's House.

He hated travelling in air planes, almost as much as he hated being in large crowds, and after being bustled around from plane to plane and crossing the ocean alone, he was not in a good mood. It did not help that no one had come to claim him and was left alone with a lady who worked at the airport. He had spent most of the time he had been waiting looking at people's lifespans. The lady watching him, if his calculations were correct, would die in a year. There was a lot of people who would die around the same time, so that meant a plane would probably go down somewhere. He felt pity for them, even though he did not know them. Funny, since he had not felt any sadness over his own parents deaths.

He spotted someone about his age, maybe a bit younger. He did not like looking at the life spans of children, but the child was in just the right place for his name and life span to be displayed clearly. He would die in about nine years time, and his name was Asahi Hakaru. He was pretty sure that it was a Japanese name, but it was interesting that it was written in romanji.

His line of vision wandered up towards the old man walking with Asahi Hakaru. Roger Ruvie was his name. He would not die for a long time. It was saddening to him that the old man would out live the child.

Without really meaning too, he and Asahi met eyes. Even from the distance that separated them, Beyond could tell Asahi did not have the normal eyes of a child. They held a similar look to the one he carried in his own eyes. He watched as the boy broke eye contact and pulled down on the hand that he held, getting the attention of his older companion. They exchanged a quick talk before Asahi once again looked at him. Roger looked over as well.

They were walking towards him now. He briefly wondered if he had disturbed the boy, something he often did to people. Something about him unnerved people and he was still unsure what exactly it was. He had many theories and all of them could be true. Most likely it was his eyes. Even though it seemed they weren't red to those around him, the look they held scared even him sometimes.

The odd pair were standing in front of him now. Asahi still had not taken his eyes off him. Even though the look of maturity remained, childlike curiosity was mixed with it. He found them fascinating to look at, but he could not look too interested, lest he disturb the boy even more then he had probably already done.

"Are you Beyond Birthday?" Roger's question surprised him for a split second, before he guessed correctly that these people were the ones who were take him to the orphanage. Instead of asking right away why they had taken so long, or making any rude comments, he decided to be as polite as it was possible for him to be, to avoid the chance of being sent back and put into foster care or up for adoption.

"Yes."

Roger nodded slowly and thanked the worker who had stayed with him, apologizing for the wait. Beyond grabbed his carry on bag and slid off his chair. Letting go of Asahi's hand, Roger grabbed his larger bag, and from the look on his face, he was surprised by its weight. He wondered if it would break his back, and part of him hoped it would happen. The man had made him wait in a large building full of people after all.

"I am Roger Ruvie and this is Alternative. We'll be taking you to your new home." He decided to just nod, and not voice the questions that had formed in his mind. Alternative was obviously a nick name or a code name, but why would he go by one? Asahi Hakaru was a very pleasant name, especially when it was compared to a name like his.

He walked beside Asahi as the trio made their way through the airport. There was a silence among the three, but he did not mind it all that much. Even though he had not looked at Asahi head on since they had started walking, he could see out of the corner of his eye that the boy wanted to speak, but seemed almost afraid to do so.

"You can talk to me if you want too." He was getting tired of seeing Asahi act they way he was and while he would not admit it, he was starved for an intelligent conversation. All that the woman had tried to talk about was childish things that did not hold much interest to him.

The conversation, and the friendship that followed, allowed him to forget that Asahi, or Alternative, would die in nine years time according to his lifespan.

But Asahi would not die. He would be saved from suicide through meddling from a powerful being who was willing to break rules for some entertainment. But he would not be Asahi Hakaru anymore. He would be Light to remember his old life. Unable to remember Beyond.

* * *

**Consider this the prologue.  
**

**I will not update this story unless I get four or more reviews, and well as eight or more favorites and alerts It may seem very unreasonable, but I'm not spending time on a story only a few people actually like.**


End file.
